Forever Not Yours
by kelvoton
Summary: ONE DIRECTION. Larry Stylinson. / Harry and Louis are in a happy relationship but the love needs its martyrs - Louis has to pretend he's with Eleanor. Harry can't take it any longer.


The glass shower cabin and the big mirror, that was even taller than Harry, were steamy now. The hot temperature in the bathroom was making him sweat, even though he just came out of the shower. The water was dripping from his lush locks. He could barely see anything through wet hair stuck to his face. He didn't even bother to put a towel around his waist. Harry loved being naked, even water drops didn't bother him. They were maybe just tickling him here and there, while sliding down his body, just to end up sinking into a small, lavender bathroom mat.

Styles was exhausted, they had played two shows that day and he hadn't felt very well from the time he had woken up. His throat was sore, he could even have a fever. But he wasn't quite sure. Instead of complaining, he wanted to take a quick shower and just jump into a warm bed.

When he came up to the mirror, he finally moved the wisps of hair from his green, almond-shaped eyes. Then, he wiped off the mist from glossy surface. He was staring at his own reflection. I guess he felt so good after showering, he didn't want to leave the room just yet. He felt much better now, he feared that after coming into the bedroom, his throat is going to hurt much more. Besides, he could bet that Louis had opened the window when he had come back.

After a few minutes, when he was almost dry – he decided to step out of the cozy zone, facing the cold air of their hotel bedroom.

When he was heading to the door, Louis appeared in the doorstep. He surprised Harry, so he jumped a step back. Which had to look hilarious, by the way.

The grin on Louis' face was as big and genuine as always. Although now, it was also filled with love. Pure, unconditional love. This one smile was saved for Harry only.

"I thought you passed out in here." He was concerned but not enough to change his facial expression. Harry didn't say anything. He didn't have a chance to do so, because after the spoken words, Louis pinned him to the nearest wall. He pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was gentle, though. I guess Harry was too sick to stand steady, that's why he ended up leant against the beige bathroom wall. Louis entangled his fingers into his lover's, still moist, hair. He could feel Harry's smile against his lips. He giggled into Styles's mouth, then slowly drew back.

"I-" Harry squeaked. I don't think he had ever made that sort of noise before. No matter how great he felt after the shower, he was losing his voice.

Louis couldn't repress his laugh but it didn't last long. In a second, he became very serious.

"You're sick. Let me take you to the bed." Now he was really concerned. Harry was giving the best of himself at their concerts, but he'd never seemed to be so unwell. Tomlinson put an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. Of course he was over-reacting. Harry could walk without any help, his throat was in a bad condition, not legs. But Louis wouldn't listen. He was always so goddamn over-protective when it came to his boyfriend. Well, Harry didn't even intend to start on how he can go to bed all by himself, he enjoyed when Louis was taking care of him. He just kept smiling, while the blue-eyed was leading him to bed.

Tomlinson covered him up to his chin with a blanket.

"I'm sorry, baby cakes, but I think you gotta put some pajamas on tonight." He knew how Harry hated sleeping in clothes, his eyes were fixed on the head sticking out from the white sheets. Styles made the cutest pouty face Louis had ever seen and his heart skipped a beat. He sighed, hating himself for letting Harry sleep naked. If he woke up feeling even worse the next day, Louis would only blame himself. On the other hand, how could he possibly say no to Harry?

He didn't say anything, just cocked his head – giving Harry his best persuasive look, but it was all for nothing. The adorable face won this time, Louis couldn't fight with himself any longer and his lips shaped into a big smile eventually. Styles triumphantly smiled back at him.

The blue-eyed turned the lights off, took off his clothes, leaving only red briefs on. He slipped under the warm, fresh sheets. Harry was laying on his back, so Louis placed the right hand on his chest, burying his nose in the wave of locks, just above Harry's ear.

In Louis' opinion, Harry's scent was one of the most amazing things about him. Along with his hair and adorable smile that was melting Tomlinson's heart. Not to mention the angelic dimples. Oh God, yes. When he saw Harry smile, he could not help himself. Whenever he got a chance, he used to kiss his cheeks. It was like an addiction. Even some sort of a fetish maybe. Nevertheless, Harry's smile was the thing that kept him going. The fuel for his heart, his everything. So he always tried to make him happy, no matter what it took. He would've given everything to make it alright for the love of his life. He would've taken all the pain on himself, without second thoughts, just so Harry hadn't had to worry about anything.

The love he had for Harry was terrifying him at times. He felt like his heart's going to burst out, everytime Harry was around. He was increasing the famine for love in him. He craved more and more. He had never felt something like that before and that's what was making him so afraid. He could not imagine his life without Harry at this point. And the fact that, despite his carelessness, craziness - sometimes even cockiness – he was so goddamn insecure, was making everything worse. Harry was getting what's the best out of him. Louis wasn't himself when his boyfriend wasn't near. He felt like something was missing. On the other hand, Tomlinson seemed to be the calmer, down-to-earth guy in this relationship, which wasn't exactly true. They were both very sensitive, engaged, scared of what's going to happen next; they were both very emotional and expressive. It's just, Louis wanted to be Harry's rock; his shield, shelter. He wanted to protect him from all the bad things, even if that meant putting himself in the firing line. If something was happening, he suffered in silence. Not that it happened a lot, not since they'd found each other, but he didn't like to worry Harry with a small things.

Harry was talented, beautiful, wise and charming. In Louis' eyes, his boyfriend was a much better person than himself. It wasn't self-pity, though. Louis liked himself, really. But he could never understand how someone like Harry, could've fallen for him. He had been trying to understand at first. Then he'd just accepted it; had begun to cherish their love, which was making him the happiest he had ever been.

"I love you. Loads." Harry murmured, just before falling asleep.

Their fingers were entangled together on Harry's naked chest. Louis softly kissed his head in an answer to the love confession.

* * *

Harry felt a pair of wet lips on his forehead.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." The blue-eyed whispered.

Harry immediately opened his eyes, not believing what he just saw. Louis was already dressed, his hair done, giving Harry his genuine smile as a wonderful greeting.

"What time is it?" Everything seemed kind of blurry when he'd first opened his eyes, so he started rubbing them.

"Nine o'clock." Louis giggled. He used to find everything funny, so Harry didn't even intend to ask. Although, he suspected that it's about his messy hair or puffy eyes. "How do you feel? You can actually speak today."

His eyes widened. Nine? He had been sleeping for too long! He lift himself on his elbows, wanting to get out of bed as soon as possible.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He felt a soft touch of Louis' hand on his bare shoulder. His other hand was pointing at a food tray, he had brought. "You're staying in bed today. I've talked with Paul." He gave Harry his most enthusiastic smile, he looked like he would've just negotiated the contract of his life, or had managed to invent the cure for cancer.

"But I feel fine?" Harry's words sounded more like a question. Judging by how Louis was acting and how concerned he was, Styles started doubting himself and his ability to define his being.

Louis raised his eyebrow, almost offended that Harry didn't appreciate his efforts. Arguing with Paul almost always ended up with a fiasco. He had been so proud of himself just a few minutes ago and Harry just blew it. He had hoped for a standing ovation maybe or, or… Not this.

Completely ignoring his boyfriend, Louis moved the food tray across the bed, placing it right next to Harry's chest. He leaned toward it, still sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"I've brought you croissants, eggs and…" He stopped for a second, revealing his outstanding full-mouth smile again. The pride was taking the wheel once more. "Tea! Which I've made all by myself! With honey!" He clapped his hands like an idiot, nothing unusual about it, though. Harry was observing him, and his grin was getting wider. "I've got some cough syrup, too!"

He showed a small, brown bottle and opened it. Harry was watching Louis intently filling up a spoon with it. The sticky liquid smelled like peaches.

"Lou, I don't have a cou-" He didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence, the silver spoon was already in his mouth. Although, it was quickly replaced by Louis' tongue.

Such a sweet surprise.

Harry closed his eyes and put his hands on his lover's neck. Louis was almost laying on him at that moment, trying to not spill the tea all over. Louis pulled back, giving their lips maybe a ten millimeter distance.

"Can I… Can I get more?" Harry managed to mumble. The kiss was so unexpected and so good, in a combination with his morning erection, it gave him a desire for much more. He bit his lower lip, his eyes wandered from the blue eyes to parted, wet lips of his boyfriend's. His eyes were shimmering with lust. Their heavy breaths mingling together as their hearts started beating faster. Styles didn't wait for an answer. He softly ran through his boyfriend's lips with the tip of his hot and wet tongue. Louis moaned unintentionally.

He looked down and drew back; getting back to the sitting position.

"I have to go to see Eleanor." He chose words wisely, not wanting to upset Harry. He knew how he felt about her. Well, Tomlinson wasn't such a big fan of that cover-up either but what could he possibly do about that? A few pictures for the paparazzi and he could get back into his sweetheart's arms. "Later, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll finish my breakfast." Harry smiled, licking his lips.

"Don't get out of this bed. See you later, baby." The words left his mouth very fast, Harry had to give it a minute, to fully understand. When Louis disappeared behind the hotel room's door, Harry sighed loudly.

He took a teacup in his hands, it was still warm. He was staring into the green liquid, as if he could see the future in it. He wasn't mad at Louis. Harry knew he was doing his best to make this relationship work. And he was doing a great job, actually. Harry had never taken anything so serious before. It felt so right for so many reasons. He not only was in love, but he truly loved. And was loved in return. Too bad he was sickly jealous. He would've never thought it's going to be so hard. Sometimes it seemed less complicated, more bearable, but then her again. Harry couldn't blame Eleanor for all of this, no matter how much easier it would be to do so.

How long is it going to last? How long can they hide, pretend?

How much can they take?


End file.
